Rebondissements
by Andy56
Summary: Il arrive pleins d'aventures à nos deux héros, assez d'action...
1. Default Chapter

Auteur : Andy56  
  
Genre : Action, aventure.  
  
Disclaimers : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne touche pas d'argent.  
  
Résumé : Post IOTH. Parker tente de capturer Jarod, s'engage alors une course poursuite qui ne finit pas très bien et un accident vient couronner le tout.  
  
Et spéciale dédicace à Vicky, Juliette, Shouka, Karine et toutes les autres qui sont vraiment sympas et écrivent des fics super passionnantes alors MERCI !!!  
  
Note : J'ai décidé de me lancer une sorte de défi avec cette fic, je vais essayer de la faire la plus longue et la plus remplie d'action possible.  
  
Ah oui, j'oubliais, je suis « feedbackophage » alors n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous avez aimé ou détesté please !!!  
  
Rebondissements  
  
17h, Jonhstown, Pennsylvanie :  
  
Parker gara sa location sur le trottoir et en descendit rapidement, elle portait un pantalon en cuir marron, tout comme son manteau et un col roulé en laine beige à grosses mailles. Il venait juste de s'arrêter de neiger et les nuages laissait maintenant place à beau soleil réchauffant. La jeune femme entra dans un magasin d'articles de ski et se dirigea vers le vendeur qui se trouvait avec une cliente.  
  
« Excusez-moi, dit-elle en présentant la photo de Jarod. Connaîtriez-vous cet homme ?  
  
-Veuillez patienter une minute s'il vous plaît, je m'occupe de cette cliente et je suis à vous.  
  
-Je n'ai pas le temps d'attendre, avez-vous vu cet homme oui ou non ? »  
  
Elle lui présenta de nouveau la photo et l'homme l'attrapa pour l'examiner de plus près. Il la lui rendit et tourna la tête pour voie que la cliente était partie, il soupira.  
  
« Je le reconnais, c'est le nouveau moniteur de ski : Jarod Presnell. Il est vraiment sympa ce type, le jour de son arrivé, il est venu me voir et s'est acheté pour 1 000$ de vêtements et de matériel. J'ai jam.  
  
-Oui, il sait très bien comment se procurer de l'argent. Où puis-je le trouver ?  
  
-Et bien, il doit être sur les pistes à cette heure-ci répondit-il après avoir consulté sa montre.   
  
-Et on y va comment là-bas ?  
  
-Pas besoin de voiture, en sortant vous allez à droite et quand vous arrivez au bout de la rue, vous tournez de nouveau à droite et marchez jusqu'aux pistes. »  
  
Elle arriva rapidement à l'endroit indiqué et vit Jarod dévaler souplement la piste à une vingtaine de mètres d'elle. Elle devait avouer qu'il était plutôt doué mais elle ne pu le juger plus longtemps car il la repéra dès son arrivée. Il lança ses bâtons, déchaussa ses skis et se précipita sur une moto-neige dont le moteur tournait encore. Après lui avoir ordonné de s'arrêter, la jeune femme se mit immédiatement à sa poursuite, elle se jeta sur un homme qui montait sur sa moto. Elle lui donna un coup de poing qui le fit tomber dans la neige et elle chevaucha l'engin pour suivre Jarod. Il avait déjà trente mètres d'avance mais Parker était plus déterminée que jamais et n'était pas prête à le laisser filer, ils abordèrent la lisière d'une forêt au bout de quelques minutes. Elle n'avait jamais conduit se type de machine mais ça ne lui semblait pas très compliqué, elle avait même réussit à reprendre un peu de distance à sa proie. Le vent la frappait en plein visage comme une gifle, elle sentait ses pommettes rougir ainsi que ses oreilles, et la peau de ses lèvres se craquelait au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait. Jarod devait slalomer entre les sapins, il ralentissait sensiblement car il ne tenait pas à avoir un accident simplement pour échapper aux griffes de la Dragon Lady. Cela faisait une heure qu'il avait pris la fuite et la nuit commençait à tomber, ce qui ne semblait pas décourager Parker car elle était toujours très près de lui. Le vent redoublait de violence, la température descendait et la neige recommençait à tomber. Il se retourna une seconde pour voir à quelle distance se trouvait Parker : 10 mètres, pas plus, il l'entendait lui hurler dessus.  
  
« Je ne te lâcherai pas ! Arrête-toi je te dis ! »  
  
Mais quand il tourna la tête de nouveau, il retint son souffle voyant qu'il allait passer sur une énorme racine qui ressortait du sol. Il sentit ses mains lâcher prise et son corps partir puis vit le paysage tourner, mais la réception fut douloureuse. Il entendit un horrible craquement dans sa jambe droite et le froid de la neige doucement l'envahir. Il n'entendait et ne voyait plus très nettement car il avait de la neige dans les yeux. Il aperçut la moto de Parker s'arrêter près de lui et la jeune femme s'approcher pour se pencher vers lui. Il était étendu sur le dos de tout son long dans la neige, il ne sentait rien du tout : ni la douleur, ni sa jambe. ce qui l'inquiéta d'autant plus. Jarod n'arrivait pas à garder les yeux ouverts, il était si fatigué, il avait une sensation de flottement puis ses joues le pincèrent subitement. Il souleva les paupière et vit que c'était Parker qui lui frappait le visage en prononçant son nom. On aurait dit Blanche neige ou même un ange, tout simplement. Sa peau était si pâle et ses cheveux si sombres, elle semblait tellement fragile et inquiète au dessus de lui.  
  
« Jarod, tu m'entends ? Jarod ? Lui souffla-t-elle d'une voix basse.  
  
-Ca va, ça va. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
  
-Tu as voulu jouer les superman, comme toujours mais là.  
  
-J'ai oublié mon déguisement alors ça n'a pas marché.  
  
-Dommage. Dit-elle en se relevant. Tu peux te lever ? »  
  
Le jeune homme ramena sa jambe gauche contre son torse et tenta de se soulever mais quand il posa l'autre jambe au sol, la douleur le rappela à l'ordre et il s'effondra de nouveau dans la neige.  
  
« C'est génial. On fait quoi maintenant ?  
  
-Tu as ton portable ? A mon avis il ne capte pas mais bon. -Dans le mille. On ne peut pas rester là, on va essayer de te mettre sur ma moto et je t'emmène à l'hôpital.  
  
-Au Centre.  
  
-Pardon ?  
  
-Au Centre, tu as dit à l'hôpital mais l'endroit exact est Le Centre, non ? Répondit-il en la voyant hausser les épaules. »  
  
Parker passa ses mains derrière sa nuque, leva la tête au ciel en soupirant, et se dirigea vers la moto. Elle remonta dessus et l'approcha de Jarod, laissant le moteur tourner, puis prit son bras pour le passer sur ses épaules.  
  
« Bon, quand je te le dis, tu pousses de toutes tes forces sur ta jambe valide et tu montes dessus.  
  
-Je le sens mal.  
  
-Je ne te demande pas de le sentir mais de faire un minimum d'effort. Aller, vas-y. »  
  
Jarod poussa de toutes ses forces et étouffa même un léger cri de douleur avant de tomber de nouveau au sol, mais cette fois, la chute fut amortie par le corps de Mlle Parker.  
  
« Merde ! Mais tu ne peux pas faire gaffe non ?!! Lui hurla-t-elle dessus, la voix remplie de colère.  
  
-Tu veux peut-être avoir une fracture du tibia à ma place non ? »  
  
Elle le repoussa brusquement avec le bras et se releva d'un bond.  
  
« On ne va pas passer la nuit ici !  
  
-Je crois que nous y sommes obligés.  
  
-Non, TU y es obligé, moi je peux rentrer seule. Nuance. Elle ponta le doigt sur lui d'une façon méprisante.  
  
-Comme si tu allais me laisser seul ici, blessé qui plus est. Et puis, on ne peut pas rentrer en pleine nuit, on risquerait de se perdre. »  
  
Parker retourna à la moto, porta sa main à ses cheveux et la retira en tenant une épingle. Elle s'en servit pour fracturer la serrure du coffre de la moto et l'ouvrit pour fouiller dedans. Elle en sortit une couverture, une lampe de poche et deux piles avant d'aller vers la seconde machine qui gisait à quelques mètres d'eux, retournée. La jeune femme poussa de toutes ses forces mais ne parvint qu'à la mettre sur le coté, elle s'accroupit et exécuta le même manège que précédemment. Mais cette fois-ci, la serrure ne céda pas, le mécanisme devait avoir été abîmé par l'accident. Elle pesta tout haut et revint près de Jarod après avoir donné un coup de pied dans le cuir qui recouvrait le haut du coffre.  
  
« Tiens, met ça avant de mourir de froid, dit-elle en lui lançant la grosse couverture grise.  
  
-Ca va aller toi, tu n'as pas froid ?  
  
-Je ne le crains pas.  
  
-C'est vrai que toi et le froid.  
  
-Je peux marcher moi pour me réchauffer, répondit-elle, faisant abstraction de sa remarque désobligeante.  
  
Elle continua à faire les cent pas et Jarod continua à la suivre du regard pendant une bonne demi-heure, jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme se décide à s'asseoir sur la moto. Elle commençait à avoir sérieusement froid, mais comment obtenir un morceau de la couverture sans s'avouer vaincue par Jarod ? Pour ne pas penser au froid, elle se tordait l'esprit à chercher une solution plus ou moins satisfaisante mais aucune ne la contentait. Ce qui l'énervait davantage, c'est que le petit génie n'avait de cesse d'observer ses moindre faits et gestes, certainement à l'affût de la moindre information pouvant l'aider à décortiquer son cerveau. Pathétique. cette histoire était vraiment misérable : être obligée de rester seule avec un Jarod blessé au beau milieu d'une forêt enneigée. Elle donnerait n'importe quoi à ce moment précis pour se retrouver dans un hôtel miteux pour cafards, à boire un café répugnant en compagnie de Sydney lui parlant psychologie et de Broots lui racontant, la larme à l'?il, le dernier épisode des « Feux de l'amour ». Pathétique était le mot juste. Après avoir lâché un long soupir, elle prit son orgueil à deux mains et alla s'asseoir près de Jarod, tirant un peu la couverture au passage. Le Caméléon tenta de détendre l'atmosphère :  
  
« Il n'y avait rien d'autre dans le coffre ?  
  
-Non, j'ai tout pris. »  
  
Elle se déplaça de quelques centimètres vers Jarod pour pouvoir s'adosser contre la moto qui était derrière eux pour les protéger du vent. Elle tenait la couverture remontée jusqu'au menton, tout comme Jarod, et croisait ses bras pour tenter de garder un minimum de chaleur en elle. Elle sentait le jeune homme grelotter contre son bras et elle savait que c'était de même pour lui. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils allaient devenir s'ils devaient rester dans cet état jusqu'au lendemain, ils allaient certainement mourir d'hypothermie avant une heure. Jarod passa son bras derrière sa tête, il sentit le corps de Parker se raidir à son contact, il frotta légèrement son bras comme s'il pouvait la réchauffer rien qu'avec la main. Elle ne bougea pas, ne tenta pas de se dégager, ils restèrent là tous les deux, luttant pour ne pas fermer les yeux.  
  
« On n'est pas sensés parler de nos souvenirs d'enfance pour se garder éveillés ?  
  
-Tu as regardé trop de films Jarod.  
  
-C'est possible, mais quand on y pense ce n'est pas idiot, c'est la seule chose positive dont on peut parler.  
  
-C'est surtout la seule chose dont on peut parler tout court.  
  
-Je pense souvent aux bons moments que l'on a passé en caressant les lapins et en jouant avec. Tu te souviens du jour où l'un d'eux s'était sauvé quand Raines était en train de parler avec Sydney dans la pièce voisine ?  
  
-Oui, tu l'avais rattrapé au moment où il allait passer devant l'Oncle Fétide. Ajouta-t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres.  
  
-Sydney m'a vu et il ne m'a jamais rien dit. Il en a même plaisanté.  
  
-Il savait très bien que quoi qu'il dise ou fasse nous nous amuserions tout de même avec les lapins.  
  
-Tu as toujours fait ce que tu voulais.  
  
-Je voulais t'aider. Je ne comprenais pas comment un enfant ne pouvait pas connaître les jeux.  
  
-Merci de ne pas m'avoir laissé tomber.  
  
La jeune femme esquissa un demi-sourire, la nuit ne passa sans qu'une autre discussion ne démarre, l'un n'osant pas déranger l'autre et l'autre n'ayant pas spécialement envie d'aborder des sujets qui étaient plus ou moins douloureux. Ce fut Parker qui se réveilla la première, elle secoua doucement Jarod contre qui elle reposait sa tête quelques secondes plus tôt.  
  
« Il faut qu'on y aille. Ca va aller ?  
  
-Je devrais y arriver, ma jambe s'est reposée et je vois ce que je fais maintenant. »  
  
Ils essayèrent à plusieurs reprises et la troisième fut la bonne, Parker s'installa devant Jarod et celui-ci se tint à sa taille. Ils repartirent en sens inverse et arrivèrent en ville au bout de trois heures et demie relativement éprouvantes pour la jambe de Jarod.  
  
A suivre. Des feeds !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MissParker63@hotmail.com 


	2. Partie 2

12h, Hôpital de Pittsburgh, Pennsylvanie :  
  
Parker était assise sur une petite chaise dans le long couloir blanc, elle avait reposé sa tête en arrière sur le dossier. Elle n'aimait pas spécialement les hôpitaux, non qu'elle les détestait mais la dernière qu'elle y était venue, c'était pour se faire séquestrer par des infirmières débiles qui croyaient à une tentative de suicide alors qu'elle avait une balle dans le dos. Cela faisait deux heures qu'elle attendait là, seule entre les va-et-vient des médecins, infirmiers ou malades. Une infirmière s'approcha d'elle, elle étai petite et mince, les cheveux cours attachés par un n?ud.  
  
« Vous êtes là depuis un moment, vous n'avez pas faim ? Vous voulez que je vous apporte une couverture ?  
  
-Non merci, j'aimerais plutôt avoir des nouvelles de l'homme qui est arrivé avec moi.  
  
-Je suis désolée, le médecin n'est toujours pas sortit de la salle d'opération. Mais il ne devrait plus tarder maintenant. »  
  
Miss Parker prit sa tête dans ses mains, elle soupira en se frottant les yeux. Elle mourait de fatigue, cette nuit n'avait pas été de tout repos. Elle posa ses jambes sur le siège voisin et s'allongea pour se reposer un peu, elle coinça ses mains sous sa joue et ferma les yeux. Elle fut réveillée cinq minutes après par le chirurgien qui s'assit à ses cotés.  
  
«Vous êtes bien la femme qui accompagnait Jarod Presnell ?  
  
-Oui, Mlle Parker.  
  
-Votre mari va bien, il était en hypothermie mais nous avons réussit à remonter sa température. Par contre, pour sa jambe, il a une double fracture tibia péroné.  
  
-Combien de temps devez-vous le garder ?  
  
-Et bien, il m'a l'air plutôt fort, un peu moins de 8 jours je pense.  
  
-Est-ce que je peux le voir ?  
  
-Pour le moment il dort, mais vous pouvez y aller 5 minutes. C'est la porte là-bas. »  
  
Elle longea son bras du regard pour s'arrêter sur une porte au fond à droite du couloir. Elle se leva en adressant un merci au médecin et se dirigea vers la chambre, marchant lentement comme pour chercher quelque chose à quelqu'un qui dormait. La jeune femme tourna la poignée et entra, il était là, à sa gauche, les yeux fermés. Elle alla vers lui et s'assit sur le lit d'à coté, les mains sur les genou et le visage baissé. Parker ne voyait pas du tout ce qu'elle pourrait bien lui dire, elle n'a jamais su quoi lui dire, qu'il soit éveillé ou non il était toujours aussi difficile pour elle de lui exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait. Il était beau, ça, pas de doute, mais il était aussi si gentil et si doux. Elle se leva pour s'asseoir sur son lit et lui caressa le visage du bout des doigt comme s'il s'agissait d'une porcelaine très fragile.  
  
« Merci Jarod d'être toujours là pour moi. Mais tu ne devrait pas rester, il faut que tu parte. Tu vois, à chaque fois que quelqu'un est près de moi il en souffre. C'est comme ça, je n'y peux rien, il y en a qui transforment tout ce qu'ils touchent en or mais moi je transforme tout en lointains et doux souvenirs. »  
  
Elle essuya une larme qui coulait sur sa joue, elle souriait. Elle prit sa main dans la sienne et y déposa un baiser.  
  
« Au revoir Jarod, bonne chance à toi et je te souhaite de retrouver ta famille. »  
  
Mlle Parker se leva et sortit de la chambre, de l'hôpital, de la vie de Jarod. Elle avait du mal à s'éloigner de se grand bâtiment, de l'homme qu'elle aimait et qui l'aimait aussi, mais elle savait que c'était la meilleure solution pour elle, pour lui. Elle marcha jusqu'à un parc, elle tourna en rond pendant un moment puis finit par s'asseoir sur un banc. pour téléphoner à Sydney.  
  
« Sydney, c'est Parker.  
  
-Parker ! Est-ce que vous allez bien ? Et Jarod ?  
  
-Nous allons bien tous les deux. »  
  
Broots était à coté du psychologue, il paraissait totalement affolé et ne cessait de répéter  
  
« Dites-le lui, dites-le lui »  
  
« Mlle Parker, je dois vous dire que Broots a été forcé par Raines et qu'il a dû mettre un mouchard dans votre téléphone portable.  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-Il a pu vous localiser seulement quand vous avez passé un coup de téléphone donc vous avez le temps de vous sauver.  
  
-Je l'ai fait il y a environ 4h quand j'ai appelé une ambulance.  
  
-Alors vous êtes en danger tous les deux. »  
  
Parker raccrocha brutalement, elle porta sa main à sa bouche : que devait- elle faire maintenant ? Elle jeta violement son téléphone au sol et celui explosa sous le choc. Elle n'avait qu'une chose à faire et elle le savait depuis toujours, elle se mit à courir jusqu'à l'hôpital et se précipita vers la chambre de Jarod. Il était réveillé, une chance. Il fallait juste qu'elle le sorte des pattes de Raines et elle pourrait ensuite refaire sa vie, loin de out ça, loin de Raines, loin de Jarod.  
  
« Je croyais que tu avais décidé de me laisser et de partir ?  
  
-Tu es en danger. Raines va arriver. »  
  
Elle ouvrit la porte de l'armoire et trouva les vêtement du Caméléon, elle les lui lança et alla surveiller le couloir pendant qu'il s'habillait.  
  
« Dépêche-toi ! Ils ne vont pas tarder.  
  
-Je vais avoir besoin d'aide, avec ma jambe je n'arrive pas à enfiler mon jeans. »  
  
Parker soupira, finalement le fait qu'il soit réveillé n'était pas vraiment une chance... Elle souleva ses jambes et glissa le pantalon, Jarod prit appui sur ses bras et Parker pu remonter son jeans jusqu'à la taille.  
  
« Merci. »  
  
Joli regard noir en récompense, elle sortir et fut de retour une minute après, deux béquilles dans la main.  
  
« C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé.  
  
-Il faut bien que ça fasse l'affaire. »  
  
Pendant qu'il se levait, elle allait faire le guet, mais là Raines était au fond du couloir.  
  
«C'est foutu ! On est coincé, si on sort on va se faire repérer direct. »  
  
Raines et deux nettoyeurs déboulèrent dans la pièce.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là Raines ?!  
  
-Et vous ? Pour quoi ne pas m'avoir prévenu ?  
  
-Je n'en voyais pas l'utilité, je suis assez grande pour le ramener seule.  
  
-Ou plutôt pour l'aider à nous échapper. -Vous délirez ou quoi ? Si j'avais voulu l'aider à s'échapper, il serait déjà en France à cette heure-ci !  
  
-Je vous ai à l'?il Mlle Parker, une seule erreur de plus et pensez à votre tête, n'oubliez surtout pas ce que je vous ai dit.  
  
-Ca ne risque pas. »  
  
Leur visage ne se trouvaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Parker se redressa et se tourna vers les nettoyeurs qui emmenaient Jarod, elle lança à celui-ci un regard des plus méprisants. Ils se dirigèrent tous les 5 vers l'ascenseur, soudain Parker jeta un coup de poing dans l'?il d'une des nettoyeurs, Jarod frappa l'autre avec une béquille. En une seconde, Mlle Parker se retourna vers Raines, tenant dans ses mains sa bouteille d'oxygène et la lui lança en pleine face. Pendant ce temps là, les portes de l'ascenseur s'étaient ouvertes et Jarod attendait Mlle Parker à l'intérieur. A l'extérieur, ils se précipitèrent vers le premier taxi garé près d'eux et l'homme les conduisit à un hôtel.  
  
16h, Hôtel Princeton, Pittsburgh :  
  
Parker tourna la clé dans la serrure, ouvrit la porte et laissa Jarod entrer. La chambre était assez étroite mais possédait deux lits, Parker aperçut une petite table sur sa droite et il y avait une salle de bain. La jeune femme posa sa veste sur la chaise et s'allongea sur son lit, Jarod fit de même.  
  
« Merci d'être revenue me chercher. Comment savais-tu qu'ils allaient venir ?  
  
-C'est Syd et Broots.  
  
-Je crois qu'on a eu chaud. Je pensais ne plus te revoir.  
  
-Oui, au fait, en parlant de ça, tu airais pu me dire que tu étais réveillé.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ? Je n'aurais pas pu te retenir de toute façon. En quelques sortes, je remercie Raines d'avoir débarqué.   
  
-La prochaine fois je ne serai pas là. Je dois te laisser.  
  
-Tu ne vas pas partir maintenant ? Tu n'as pas dormi depuis deux jours.  
  
-Il faudra bien que tu te débrouilles tout seul un jour au l'autre.  
  
-Reste s'il te plaît, rien que cette nuit au cas où Raines reviendrait, après tout il est encore dans la ville et moi je ne suis pas en état pour fuir.  
  
-Alors je vais chercher à manger, mais je repars dès demain.  
  
-Merci, fais attention à toi.  
  
-Je le fais toujours.  
  
Elle sortit rapidement, elle avait besoin de respirer, de réfléchir car il fallait qu'elle trouve des solutions. Mais n'y arrivant pas elle alla chercher des repas chinois et quand elle fut de retour dans la chambre, Jarod dormait. Parker déposa les boîtes sur la table, elle en garda une et alla la manger dans son lit. Quand le Caméléon se réveilla, il lui dit qu'il avait faim alors elle lui tendit le second petit carton.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
  
-Ce sont des nems.  
  
-Il y a quoi dedans ?  
  
-Toutes sortes d'ingrédients, du crabe, des vermicelles. Il y a de la sauce si tu veux.  
  
-Merci. »  
  
Il attrapa le petit bocal transparent que la jeune femme lui tendait puis goûta un nem.  
  
« Hum, c'est délicieux. Comment ça s'appelle tu as dit ?  
  
-Des nems.  
  
-Alors je sais ce que je mangerai quand je ne voudrai pas faire la cuisine ! »  
  
Mlle Parker sourit, elle tira la couverture sur elle et se tourna du coté de Jarod.  
  
« Bonne nuit Jarod.  
  
-Bonne nuit Parker, fais de beaux rêves et encore merci pour ton aide. »  
  
Le lendemain, 8h, Hôtel Princeton, Pittsburgh :  
  
Parker avait fini de se préparer, c'était décidé, elle retournait chez elle pour chercher quelques affaires, en particulier les photos et les objets de sa mère, puis elle partait loin du Centre. Elle déposa un baiser sur le front de Jarod qui dormait encore puis sortit pour aller louer une voiture. Elle avait du mal à le laisser, elle ne voulait pas le faire souffrir donc elle y était obligée mais c'était tellement dur. Elle aurait souhaiter lui avouer ses sentiments, mais le faire et partir après ne lui aurait infliger que davantage de mal. Elle devait s'écarter de lui, des gens qu'elle avant qu'ils ne disparaissent tous, c'était son destin et elle ne pouvait malheureusement rien faire pour le changer à part se cacher. Elle roulait depuis deux heures et ne pouvait plus s'arrêter ou faire demi- tour, il fallait être rapide comme ça elle souffrirait moins. Elle pleurait de nouveau, elle ne pouvait plus s'en empêcher, car elle n'arrêtait pas de voir le visage souriant de Jarod qui s'éloigne d'elle. Elle aurait tellement aimer être dans ses bras à ce moment précis. Le conducteur qui la suivait klaxonnait, elle regarda le feu mais au moment où elle allait démarrer, il repassa au rouge : elle devait avoir quitté ce monde depuis longtemps.  
  
10h, Hôtel Princeton, Pittsburgh :  
  
Jarod s'était réveillé dans une chambre vide, seul le parfum et l'esprit de Mlle Parker persistaient. Il était déçu et triste, il aurait souhaité qu'elle soit là quand il aurait ouvert les yeux mais son absence ne l'étonnait pas non plus. Il se doutait qu'elle allait encore se défiler, elle l'avait fait tant de fois. Il appela Sydney, il avait besoin de partager sa déception.  
  
« Elle est encore partie Sydney.  
  
-Elle le fera toujours, il faut juste trouver ce qui l'aidera à faire son choix.  
  
-C'est si difficile, j'ai essayé tant de fois. Je crois que ce n'est plus la peine, elle quitte le Centre de toute façon. Je me dis qu'elle sera sûrement plus heureuse si elle coupe totalement les ponts avec.  
  
-Tu sais très bien que c'est faux. J'ai moi aussi quitté le Centre car Raines sait très bien qui vous a prévenus. Mais je ne veux pas te laisser tomber, je ferai tout pour t'aider. Et je suis sûr que pour elle c'est la même chose.  
  
-Je l'espère vraiment, j'aimerais tellement qu'elle ouvre cette porte et qu'elle se jette dans mes bras.  
  
-Sais-tu où elle est partie ?  
  
-Non, je n'en ai aucune idée, certainement le plus loin possible du Centre.  
  
-Je comprends, il ne faut pas perdre espoir, je la connais, au bout d'un moment elle se rendra compte qu'elle ne peut pas vivre sans toi.  
  
-Merci Sydney, à bientôt.  
  
Le jeune homme s'allongea sur son lit, il pensait à Parker, à la femme qu'il aimait de tout son c?ur. Il se demandait quand elle prendrait son courage à deux mains pour venir lui expliquer ses sentiments. Mais il s'inquiétait, avant il savait toujours où elle était : soit au Centre, soit à sa poursuite, soit chez elle mais là.  
  
13h, Domicile de Mlle Parker, Blue Cove :  
  
Quand elle entra, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre et prit la photo de sa mère dans la main, elle rêvait de retrouver ce bonheur perdu. Elle s'assit à la coiffeuse et s'observa une minute avant de prendre la brosse à cheveux de Catherine, mis à part son ses voix intérieures, elle lui avait aussi transmis le goût des bonnes choses. Elle se leva et retourna vers son armoire dans laquelle elle attrapa deux valises. Elle y rangea plus d'objets ayant appartenu à Catherine que ses propres affaires, c'était surtout pour eux qu'elle était revenue. Au moment où elle allait sortir, Lyle sortit de l'ombre pour lui barrer le passage.  
  
« Tu ne croyais pas que tu allais nous échapper comme ça tout de même ?  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Lyle ?  
  
-Tu dois payer tes erreurs, on ne trahi pas le Centre sans en payer les conséquences. »  
  
Seul le Smith&Wesson de Mlle Parker séparait les jumeaux. A l'instant où elle allait lui tirer dans la jambe, un nettoyeur qui était apparut derrière elle lui mit un sac sur la tête et l'assomma avant de lui administrer une piqûre anesthésique.  
  
« Mettez-là dans la voiture et vérifiez qu'il n'y ait pas de trace de lutte. »  
  
A suivre. des feeds !!!!!!!!!! MissParker63@hotmail.com 


	3. Partie 3

Un deuxième nettoyeur entra, l'un prit Parker sous les bras et l'autre prit les pieds pour l'amener dans la limousine. Un des hommes ouvrit le coffre et ils la mirent dedans, ils plièrent ses jambes et fermèrent pour la laisser dans le noir. Ils retournèrent ensuite dans la maison et récupérèrent ses valises et son Smith&Wesson qui étaient restés sur le sol de l'entrée.  
  
Le lendemain, 15h, Pittsburgh :  
  
Jarod sortait d'un taxi, il se trouvait devant une petite auberge dans la montagne, celle où il dormait quand il état moniteur de ski. Quand il ouvrit la porte, une vieille dame s'approcha de lui d'un air inquiet, elle porta ses mains jointes à son menton.  
  
«Dieu soit loué, vous rentrez enfin. Mais que vous est-il donc arrivé Jarod ?  
  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas Patsy, tout va bien. J'ai eu un petit accident mais rien de grave. Je passe juste chercher mes affaires, j'ai décidé de partir.  
  
-Vous nous quittez déjà ?  
  
Jarod passa sa main dans ses cheveux, son esprit était obnubilé par l'image de Parker. D'un coté, il espérait qu'elle soit réellement partie pour échapper au Centre mais de l'autre il aurait tellement aimé qu'elle l'appelle pour lui dire qu'elle avait réfléchi.  
  
-Je suis désolé, pourrai-je emprunter votre téléphone s'il vous plaît ?  
  
-Bien sûr, je vous apporte une chaise.  
  
-Merci. »  
  
Jarod s'assit près du comptoir en bois il prit sa tête dans ses mains en soupirant, il resta comme ça un moment à se poser des centaines de questions. Il se redressa ensuite et composa un numéro qu'il connaissait déjà par c?ur depuis quelques années, celui de Sydney.  
  
« Sydney, j'ai décidé de partir moi aussi.  
  
-Tu as raison, depuis que j'ai quitté cet endroit de malheur, j'ai l'impression de revivre. Mais je m'inquiète pour Parker.  
  
-Pourquoi dont ?  
  
-Elle est partie depuis deux jours et elle ne nous a toujours pas appelé Broots et moi. Tu la connais aussi bien que moi, elle nous aurait au moins appelé pour nous prévenir.  
  
-Vous avez raison. Mais comment la joindre ?  
  
-Je n'en ai aucune idée.  
  
-Bon, je vois ce que je peux faire et je vous rappelle.  
  
-Merci Jarod, prend soin de toi. »  
  
Patsy était derrière le comptoir, penchée sur l'évier pour nettoyer des assiettes et des verres à faire semblant d'ignorer la conversation de Jarod. Elle retira son gant de caoutchouc jaune et posa sa petite main ridée sur celle de Jarod pour lui montrer sa compassion.  
  
« Tenez, c'est votre clé. Prenez votre temps.  
  
-Merci, je n'en ai que pour quelques minutes. »  
  
Il se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre, s'aidant de ses béquilles car sa jambe le faisait toujours un peu souffrir. La porte s'ouvrit en un léger grincement, il posa ses béquille contre le bureau et s'assit sur le lit à coté de son ordinateur portable. Jarod remarqua qu'il avait reçu un mail, celui-ci provenait d'Angelo alors il le lu immédiatement.  
  
« Parker en danger-Lyle méchant-Aaron »  
  
Le jeune homme se leva d'un bond, il attrapa son sac de voyage et y enfourna quelques vêtements et son ordinateur. Il prit ses béquilles et quitta l'auberge en hâte après avoir appelé un taxi, direction Blue Cove.  
  
18h, Blue Cove, Delaware :  
  
Mlle Parker ouvrit les yeux mais le rayon de la lampe que tenait Lyle dans sa direction l'obligea à les plisser pour discerner les formes qui l'entouraient. Elle était assise sur une sorte de fauteuil de dentiste, les mains et les pieds attaché par des sangles de métal. Tout son corps lui faisaient atrocement mal, mais tout ce dont elle se souvenait, c'était l'image de Lyle s'approchant d'elle en brandissant un petit boîtier noir munit de deux petites branches de fer. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle venait d'être torturée en se faisant électrocuter. Son frère lui parlait, elle voyait ses lèvres bouger et il n'arrêtait pas de faire des gestes en hauteur mais elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il disait et elle n'était même pas sûre de vouloir le savoir. Il avait retiré sa chemise et retroussé ses manches jusqu'aux coudes, il faisait des aller et retours de la porte à elle. Il la saisit brusquement à la gorge, serrant de plus en plus fort et approcha ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de son oreille.  
  
« Tu vas nous dire où est Jarod, que tu le veuilles ou non. Tu sais très bien que nous n'utiliserons le pentothal qu'en dernier recours après t'avoir fait souffrir durant des jours et des nuits alors dis-nous où il se trouve Parker.  
  
-Tu peux rêver. »  
  
Il serra bien plus fort, Parker n'arrivait plus à respirer et contractait ses muscles de toutes ses forces pour ne pas ressentir la douleur. Elle avait terriblement soif, elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était là mais cela lui semblait être une éternité.  
  
« Tu mourras de toute façon alors choisis : soit vite, soit très.très lentement.  
  
-Je ne sais. (elle toussa) Je ne sais même pas où il est de toute façon. »  
  
Il se redressa, il avait l'air plus qu'excédé, lâchant un soupir il continua à effectuer des aller et retours dans la pièce. Il réfléchissait, Parker ne savait pas à quoi mais elle appréhendait ses prochains mots. Il leva la tête et se retourna vers ses deux nettoyeurs en les pointant du doigt.  
  
« Très bien, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire. Aaron, quand tu auras fini, tu retournes chercher le pentothal dans le premier tiroir de mon bureau, j'ai l'impression que finalement nous allons en avoir besoin. Dépêchez-vous. »  
  
Il attrapa une petite chaise en bois qui reposait contre le mur et regarda les nettoyeurs s'affairer sur Parker. Ils lui retirèrent ses sangles, la traînèrent sur le sol et l'emmenèrent dans une autre salle alors qu'elle ne réagissait toujours pas.  
  
20h, Domicile de Mlle Parker, Blue Cove :  
  
Jarod était dans le salon de la jeune femme, il avait remarqué que certaines de ses affaires avaient disparu : ses vêtements préférés, des photos de sa mère, sa brosse à dent. Cela pouvait simplement dire qu'elle était passée chercher ses affaires pour partir mais il sentait que quelque chose clochait et Angelo ne lui avait pas envoyé ce mail inquiétant par hasard. Il avait retourné ces mots dans tous les sens mais il n'arrivait pas à retrouver à la solution à l'énigme. Il s'allongea dans le divan et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer, il se redressa brutalement. Il venait de comprendre en ayant une vision, il s'était revu courant dans les escaliers un appartement new-yorkais et entendant Lyle lui ordonnant de s'arrêter. Il se souvint l'avoir entendu prononcer  
  
« Aaron, par derrière, Gar, avec moi. »  
  
Alors Angelo parlait du nettoyeur de Lyle, Jarod saisit son nouveau téléphone portable et appela Sydney pour lui dire de revenir avec Broots à Blue Cove. Il sortit ensuite de la magnifique maison de Parker et alla directement se cacher dans le parking du Centre, à l'affût du dit nettoyeur.  
  
21h, Le Centre, Blue Cove :  
  
Jarod était caché derrière un pilier quand il vit apparaître Aaron, il savait que c'était lui car il avait effectuer des recherches sur lui en piratant les bases de données du Centre. Il arrivait désormais à marcher à peu près avec l'atèle qui soutenait sa jambe, il savait qu'il aurait plutôt dû la reposer un maximum pour se rétablir le plus vite possible mais le temps le pressait. Il s'avança sans bruit dans le dos de l'homme, lui pointa un revolver dans le dos et l'attrapa au col de sa veste.  
  
« On a besoin de parler tous les deux.  
  
-Jarod !  
  
-Je te conseilles de la mettre en veilleuse si tu veux garder ton dos intact. Tu vas me conduire à Mlle Parker.  
  
-Quoi ?!! Tu rêves mon vieux. »  
  
Jarod renforça la pression de l'arme sur le dos de l'homme et lui jeta un de ses regards les plus noirs et emplis de haine.  
  
« Je ne crois pas non. Je réfléchirais à la situation si j'étais à ta place.  
  
-Je ne te dirai rien.  
  
-Très bien. Tu as fait ton choix, de toute façon j'ai d'autres moyens de le savoir. »  
  
Il lui donna un coup de poing dans le ventre pour le mettre à genoux et pointa son pistolet dans la direction de sa tête. L'homme émit une grimace, son air sur de lui disparut et l'inquiétude prit place dans ses yeux.  
  
« Je t'ai donné ta chance, tant pis pour toi.  
  
-Attend. Attend. On, on peut discuter. Faut pas te braquer comme ça vieux.  
  
-J'attends.  
  
-Elle est dans un entrepôt désaffecté de la banlieue.  
  
-Tu viens avec moi.  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-Je ne vais pas te croire sur parole. Tu viens avec moi, si tu dis vrai tu pourras partir, sinon.  
  
-Ok, Ok. On y va. Ma voiture est là-bas. »  
  
Il l'accompagna jusqu'au véhicule et une fois à l'intérieur il l'accrocha au tableau de bord avec une paire de menottes. Ils se mirent en route mais Jarod fut forcé de mettre la radio au volume maximum pour ne pas entendre les ls plaintes et les critiques de Aaron. Il s'arrêta en cours de route pour appeler Sydney et lui dire de les rejoindre à l'entrepôt en question.  
  
22h30, Anciens entrepôts Finlay, Sortie de Blue Cove :  
  
Sydney et Broots venaient d'arriver, ils se prirent chacun dans les bras, heureux de se revoir mais tristes des conditions. Ils étaient cachés à l'extérieur et surveillaient l'entrée du bâtiment à l'aide de jumelles, tous les trois assis sur un petit muret de pierres.  
  
« Je vois que tu as tout prévu.  
  
-J'ai même des pistolets à fléchettes tranquillisantes.  
  
-Vous. Vous êtes sûres qu'ils sont bien là ?  
  
-Je n'ai pas réussi à voir Parker mais Lyle est à l'intérieur avec deux nettoyeurs.  
  
-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?  
  
-Juste un détail à régler et je suis prêt. »  
  
Jarod retourna à la voiture, dégaina son arme et ouvrit la portière du nettoyeur. Il tira sur Aaron pour l'endormir, referma la voiture et revint en souriant.  
  
« Celui-ci ne nous dérangera pas pendant au moins une heure. »  
  
Ils se dirigèrent donc tous les trois vers une petite porte, ils entrèrent et montèrent un escalier en fer avant d'apercevoir Lyle s'énervant sur les deux nettoyeurs. Le frère de Parker était dos au trio, quant aux deux hommes ils étaient en train de nettoyer leurs armes adossés à une porte. Jarod et ses collègues s'accroupirent pour mettre un plan au point et s'attribuer leur rôle. Ils devaient d'abord contrôler Lyle ainsi le reste ne serait qu'un jeu d'enfant, tout devrait donc bien se passer et il ne devrait pas y avoir de casse ou de blessés.  
  
Sydney se précipita sur Lyle tandis que Broots et Jarod menaçaient les deux nettoyeurs qui se trouvaient à 10 mètres d'eux. Le psychologue obligea Lyle à leur ordonner de baisser leurs armes sous peine de ressembler à une passoire humaine pour que Broots et Jarod puissent désarmer les hommes facilement. Jarod tira ensuite sur les deux nettoyeurs et Sydney fit de même avec Lyle, tout se déroula pour le mieux.  
  
La porte que gardaient les sbires de Lyle était fermée à clé mais elle ne tint pas longtemps fasse au revolver de Sydney et Jarod pu entrer. Tous les trois s'arrêtèrent net devant cette vision terrifiante. 


	4. Partie 4

Au centre de l'immense pièce se trouvait un gigantesque aquarium rempli d'eau, fermé hermétiquement de tous les cotés dans lequel il aperçut Parker. Elle était debout, les pieds attachés par une chaîne dans le bas et le liquide lui arrivait déjà aux épaules. Jarod se précipita vers elle comme il pu à cause de sa jambe, tous les deux collèrent leurs mains à la vitre et le Caméléon perçut une peur indescriptible dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Il se retourna et vit que Sydney tenait un technicien en joug et que Broots s'installait déjà à une table où se trouvaient deux ordinateurs. Il regarda de nouveau les grands yeux bleus de Parker, l'eau était déjà parvenue au bas de son cou. Jarod alla vers le nettoyeur et l'assomma d'un violent crochet du droit puis arracha l'arme des mains du psychologue. Il se retourna vers l'aquarium et tira une fois, deux fois, trois fois. puis tout le chargeur, sans résultat : la vitre était intacte.  
  
« Ca ne sert à rien, le mécanisme ne peut s'arrêter qu'informatiquement.  
  
-Alors qu'est-ce que vous attendez Broots ? Mais dépêchez-vous, elle ne va bientôt plus avoir pied ! »  
  
L'informaticien s'affaira quelques secondes durant lesquelles le regard de Jarod ne se détacha pas de celui de Parker. Elle tentait de se maintenir debout en se tenant aux parois glissantes mais elle semblait si fatiguée, et avait l'air d'avoir si froid. Son mascara noir avait coulé et lui dessinait de longue traces le long des joue et lui donnaient un visage triste et désespéré, comme si elle pleurait.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ?  
  
-Il me faut le code d'initialisation mais il faudrait que je pirate les serveurs secrets du Centre ou alors que je puisse.  
  
-Broots, on n'a pas toute la journée !  
  
-Il me faudrait au moins 10 minutes.  
  
-Quoi ? »  
  
Jarod se jeta sur le nettoyeur qui reprenait peu à peu conscience, oubliant complètement sa fracture qui l'empêchait de faire ce qu'il voulait, il tenait toujours l'arme de Sydney et s'en servit pour menacer l'homme.  
  
« Donnez-moi ce putain de code !  
  
-Vous n'avez plus munitions. »  
  
La Caméléon le lâcha violement, arborant un sourire menaçant et tendit la main vers Sydney, paume en direction du ciel. Le vieil homme sortit un chargeur de sa poche et le lui donna, sachant pertinemment que le Caméléon était tout à fait capable de le tuer mais qu'il était aussi impossible de l'en dissuader. Ce dernier pointa son arme sur le technicien et reposa sa question.  
  
« De toute façon, vous ne le ferez pas car vous voulez ce code, vous êtes vraiment stupide pour un génie.  
  
-Mais je peux toujours vous tirer dans les jambes ou dans les bras pour commencer. Vous êtes vraiment stupide pour un pro de l'informatique.  
  
-Je ne dirai rien.  
  
-Vous êtes la deuxième personne à me dire cela aujourd'hui, ET MA PATIENCE A DES LIMITES !!  
  
-.  
  
-Vous allez parler, je vous le jure. »  
  
Il retira la sécurité et colla le canon contre les parties génitales de l'homme qui commençait à trembler.  
  
« -C'est simple, je compte jusqu'à trois, et là, soit vois êtes stérile soit vous serez l'homme le plus chanceux de la terre. Réfléchissez bien.  
  
-155.34.1963.47   
  
-Sage décision. »  
  
Broots s'affaira à l'ordinateur tandis que Jarod rendit son arme à Sydney pour s'occuper de leur otage et se précipita de nouveau vers Parker. L'eau avait atteint le haut de sa bouche et celle-ci était obligée de pencher sa tête en arrière pour respirer. Elle avait froid, elle ne sentait plus ses membres qui étaient sérieusement engourdis et elle n'arrivait plus vraiment à distinguer le visage de Jarod à cause de l'eau qui lui venait dans les yeux. Elle n'avait pas suivi la scène qui s'était déroulée durant ces deux ou trois minutes mais elle était persuadée qu'ils faisaient tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir pour la sortir de ce mauvais. très mauvais pas.  
  
Jarod l'observait, croisant les doigt et priant de tout con c?ur pour que la femme qu'il aime s'en sorte vivante et se demandait ce que fabriquait Broots.  
  
« Maintenant que vous avez le code, pourquoi est-ce que vous n'ouvrez pas cet aquarium ?  
  
-Il faut d'abord que je déjoue tous les pièges, ils ont une sécurité d'enfer.  
  
-Laisse-le travailler Jarod, tu le perturbe, tu sais bien qu'il fait tout ce qu'il peut et qu'il est le mieux placer pour faire ça. C'est lui qui a confectionné tous nouveaux logiciels du Centre.  
  
-Mais elle ne peut plus respirer. Je ne veux pas la perdre.  
  
-Il va y arriver, tu ne dois pas douter de ses capacités. »  
  
Ils entendirent alors un bruit étrange provenant de l'aquarium alors ils se retournèrent : Parker n'arrivait plus à prendre de l'air et frappait contre la vitre pour les en avertir. Jarod était totalement paniqué et ne savait que faire, il observait la jeune femme dont les cheveux paraissaient portés par l'eau. Son visage était très pâle, ses yeux grand ouverts et quelques petites bulles d'air s'échappaient de temps en temps de sa bouche. Un frisson parcouru la colonne vertébrale du Caméléon, pendant un dixième de seconde, un impression effrayante lui traversa l'esprit : il crut que Mlle Parker était morte.  
  
Un bruit sourd et métallique le ramena à la raison, c'était la « porte » de l'aquarium qui s'ouvrait et laissait s'échapper les litres d'eau car Broots venait d'entrer le code. Jarod faillit glisser sous cette pression en courant vers Parker qui était allongée sur le sol. Il s'assit à coté d'elle, la prit dans ses bras et la laissa tousser pour retrouver sa respiration. Sydney et Broots les avaient rejoins, laissant le technicien s'échapper, et offrirent leur vestes à Parker. Jarod couvrit la jeune femme puis Sydney utilisa son revolver pour faire sauter ses chaînes et enfin la soulager de ce poids.  
  
«J Parker, est-ce que ça va ?  
  
P-Ou. Oui. J'ai eu vraiment très peur mais maintenant je vais bien.  
  
B-Nous aussi, cette vision de vous dans l'eau était.  
  
J-Effrayante. On va t'emmener à l'hôpital.  
  
P-Non, je ne veux pas, et puis le Centre risque de t'y trouver, de NOUS y trouver.  
  
S-J'aurais aussi aimé qu'elle aller à l'hôpital Jarod mais je dois avouer qu'elle a entièrement raison, nous devrions nous sauver tant qu'il est encore temps.  
  
J-Très bien, mais laisse-moi t'aider.  
  
P-Avec plaisir. »  
  
Cette réponse surprit Jarod, il était tellement peu habitué à ce qu'elle lui demande son aide qu'il croyait que tout cet horrible moment n'avait été qu'en fait un cauchemar. Il sourit puis il lui offrit son bras et ils se relevèrent pour sortir de ma pièce, passant à coté de Lyle et de ses sbires qui étaient toujours inconscients depuis 10 minutes.  
  
« C'est vous qui avez fait tout ça ?  
  
-Oui, pourquoi ?  
  
-Et bien, vous aviez besoin de vous défouler à ce que je vois.  
  
-On va dire ça. En tout cas, ça fait du bien de tirer sur des gens du Centre.  
  
-Je te crois sur parole. »  
  
Ils arrivèrent à la voiture où se trouvait Aaron, tout à fait réveillé après la petite surprise de Jarod. Celui-ci installa Parker à l'arrière puis alla détacher le nettoyeur pour que Broots puisse s'asseoir et Sydney prit le volant.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là celui-là ?  
  
-J'en ai eu besoin pour te retrouver, mais maintenant il ne m'est d'aucune utilité. »  
  
Ils s'installèrent sur la banquette arrière, Jarod sentait Parker trembler contre lui. Elle avait les cheveux et les vêtement trempés, la maquillage qui avait coulé mais elle était si belle. Son élégance, sa façon de parler, ses profonds yeux bleus envoûtants.  
  
«P Quelle heure est-il ?  
  
J-23h00, ça faisait un jour et demi que tu étais là.  
  
P-Je ne m'en rendais pas compte.  
  
S-Où va-t-on ?  
  
J-Allons d'abord à Dover pour nous reposer et nous aviserons après.  
  
S-Très bien. »  
  
Le lendemain, 10h, Hôtel Carter, Dover :  
  
Il avaient loué quatre chambres et étaient allé manger au restaurant avant d'aller se coucher. Jarod sortait de sa suite pour aller prendre des nouvelles de Parker et lui annoncer une bonne nouvelle. Il frappait à sa porte et attendit un instant, la poignée tourna et laissa apparaître une sublime jeune femme en peignoir blanc.  
  
« Je te dérange peut-être ?  
  
-Non, pas du tout, je sortais de mon bain. De l'eau c'est vraiment bien plus agréable.  
  
-Je comprends, je voulais te dire quelque chose.  
  
-C'est grave ? »  
  
Elle s'écarta de l'entrée et lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur le sofa, elle fit de même tout en se séchant les cheveux avec une serviette.  
  
« Non, au contraire. J'ai reçu ce matin un mail d'Angelo, il me demandais où nous étions. Je lui ai répondu et il sera là d'ici 1h.  
  
-C'est merveilleux, c'est fini pour nous tous, plus de Centre, de caméras, de détecteurs de mensonges.  
  
-Il m'a dit qu'il avait quelque chose pour moi mais il n'a pas voulu en dire plus. Sinon toi, ça va ? Tu n'as mal nulle part ?  
  
-J'ai la tête qui va exploser comme si je me réveillait après une tournée des bar d'une semaine mais tout va pour le mieux. Et toi, ta jambe ? J'ai vu que tu n'y avais pas vraiment pensé hier.  
  
-J'ai un peu mal, mais rien de bien grave, il faut que je me repose c'est tout.  
  
-Merci Jarod pour hier, si tu n'avais pas été là.  
  
-N'y pense pas, nous allons tous bien, c'est ça qui compte.  
  
-Je suis désolée de t'avoir laissé l'autre jour à l'hôtel, je.  
  
-C'est de l'histoire ancienne, oublie ça.  
  
-Non, je ne peux plus faire ça, me cacher derrière des faux-semblant.   
  
-Il faut suivre ton c?ur. »  
  
La jeune femme se pencha vers Jarod, elle avait enfin pris sa décision et elle était irrévocable. Leurs lèvres se collèrent délicatement mais soudain quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Parker se leva d'un bond pour aller répondre.  
  
A suivre !!!!!!! des chti mails pleasou !! MissParker63@hotmail.com 


	5. Partie 5

« Bonjour Mlle Parker, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?  
  
-Très bien, je vous remercie.  
  
-Bonjour Jarod. »  
  
Celui-ci était resté dos à la porte, soupirant et se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu faire au bon Dieu pour que quelqu'un les dérange à chaque fois qu'ils sont tout près du but.  
  
« Bonjour Sydney. Broots.  
  
-Nous descendions prendre notre petit déjeuner, vous voulez nous accompagner, ou on peut vous remonter quelque chose ?  
  
-Je n'ai pas très faim pour le moment.  
  
-Je viens avec vous, prend ton temps Parker. Il faut qu'on attende Angelo de toute façon.  
  
-A toute à l'heure. »  
  
Les trois hommes sortirent et Mlle Parker retourna dans la salle de bain pour finir de se préparer. Elle s'assis sur le bord de la baignoire et prit sa tête dans ses mains, elle ne savait pas que penser de ce qui venait de se passer, ou plutôt ce qui ne s'était pas passé. Elle aurait vraiment aimé que Sydney et Broots n'entrent pas à cet instant précis où elle allait enfin lui montrer ses vrais sentiments. Mais c'était décidé, elle allait le faire et rien ni personne ne l'en empêcherait, ni le Centre ni ses amis.  
  
Jarod et ses deux amis prenaient le petit déjeuner à une table près d'une baie vitrée, le jeune homme ne disait rien et semblait perdu dans ses pensées.  
  
« Quelque chose ne va pas Jarod ? Ca a à voir avec le message d'Angelo ?  
  
-Non, pas du tout, c'est.  
  
-Nous n'aurions pas dû arriver à ce moment-là n'est-ce pas ?  
  
-.  
  
-Nous sommes désolés, elle allait te révéler ses sentiments et nous avons tout gâché.  
  
-Ce n'est pas de votre faute.  
  
-Elle va le faire très bientôt, sois en sûr, cela se voit dans ses yeux. Elle t'aime Jarod, de tout son c?ur et de toutes ses forces et maintenant qu'elle est loin du Centre, ce sera d'autant plus facile pour elle de te l'avouer.  
  
-Je suis bien d'accord, en plus, elle ne s'est pas mise en colère contre qui que ce soit depuis que nous sommes là. C'est un signe, j'en suis sûr, n'est-ce pas Sydney ? »  
  
Le psychologue souriait, il ne pensait pas Broots capable de sortir ce genre de phrase, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Jarod pour le calmer. Ils terminèrent tranquillement le repas, écoutant Broots raconter sa dernière rencontre, ce qui détendit beaucoup l'atmosphère autour de la table.  
  
« Je monte une tasse de café à Parker.  
  
-On te rej. Angelo ! »  
  
Jarod se retourna pour recevoir son ami dans les bras, il salua Sydney et Broots puis demanda à voir Mlle Parker avant de révéler son secret à Jarod alors ils montèrent tous les 4 à sa chambre.  
  
Celle-ci était dans allongée sur son lit, en train de regarder les nouvelles à la télévision quand ils frappèrent à sa porte.  
  
« Angelo, je suis si contente de te voir.  
  
-La fille est heureuse.  
  
-Oui, tu as raison, merci d'avoir aidé Jarod à me retrouver.  
  
-Assis-toi Angelo, tu avais quelque chose pour moi. Tu peux me dire ce que c'est s'il te plaît ? »  
  
Le jeune homme posa un petit attaché-case sur le lit et en sortit plusieurs dossiers bleus, il les tendit ensuite à Jarod avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.  
  
« Cadeau pour mon ami.  
  
-Un cadeau pour moi ? De quoi s'agit-il ? »  
  
Le Caméléon ouvrit et feuilleta le tout pendant quelques secondes avant de se jeter dans les bras d'Angelo criant de joie.  
  
« Tu l'as retrouvée ? Toute ma famille ? Merci, merci Angelo !  
  
-Content. Angelo content pour Jarod.  
  
-Il a retrouvé toute ta famille ?  
  
-Oui, à ce que j'ai pu voir, il a volé des informations au Centre et les comparées avec des recherches qu'il a fait et il a pu déterminer qu'ils se trouvaient à San Francisco.  
  
-C'est merveilleux, je suis si heureuse pour toi. »  
  
Tout le monde pleurait, Jarod et Parker se prirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et la jeune femme s'écarta pour mieux l'embrasser. Sydney et Broots n'en crurent pas leurs yeux tandis qu'Angelo cachait les siens comme pour les laisser tranquilles. Quand ceux-ci sortirent pour laisser un peu d'intimité au jeune couple, ils se serraient toujours très fort comme si le reste n'avait plus aucune importance.  
  
« Quand partons-nous ?  
  
-Tout à l'heure... On n'est plus à une heure près quand ça fait trente ans qu'on recherche sa famille. »  
  
Il renversa Parker sur le lit et continuèrent à s'embrasser fougueusement, Jarod retira son tee-shirt et sa partenaire en fit autant. Ils ne rejoignirent leurs amis aux taxis qu'une heure plus tard, et partirent en direction de l'aéroport de Washington, étant tous surexcités.  
  
22h00, San Francisco, Californie :  
  
Ils avaient pris deux taxis, Broots, Angelo et Sydney dans l'un et Jarod était avec Mlle Parker dans celui qui les précédait. La jeune femme tenait la man du Caméléon qui tremblait, il avait attendu ce moment toute sa vie et ne savait pas du tout comment il devait réagir. Il sentait Parker à coté de lui, il n'arrivait pas à croire que tout ce dont il avait toujours rêvé était en train de se réaliser et tout cela en à peine vingt-quatre heures. C'était incroyable pour lui, comme une revanche sur un passé si sombre et durant lequel il avait été si malheureux. Il pouvait maintenant regarder Parker dans les yeux sans avoir un Smith&Wesson collé contre le torse, il pouvait l'embrasser, la serrer dans ses bras, sentir son parfum envoûtant. C'était exactement comme dans tous les rêves qu'il avait faits depuis plus de trente ans : fabuleux et fantastique. En fait, il n'y avait pas d'adjectif assez fort à son goût pour qualifier ces dernières heures car c'était bien trop irréel. Quant à Mlle Parker, celle-ci ne se posait plus de questions depuis l'arrivée d'Angelo, elle était heureuse, elle était avec l'homme qu'elle avait toujours aimé et c'était bien plus simple qu'elle ne se l'était imaginé. Elle pouvait enfin être elle-même, elle n'avait plus à réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actes, à se demander si ce qu'elle faisait était bien ou non. Elle était tout simplement libre et la liberté avait un parfum qui ne la quittait plus, elle était même bien plus rayonnante qu'avant. Comme l'aurait dit Mr Parker : « le diamant brille maintenant de tout son éclat ».  
  
Jarod se pencha en avant pour attraper l'attaché-case qui se trouvait à ses pieds, il l'ouvrit et se mit une fois de plus à lire les dossiers qui s'y trouvaient.  
  
« Mes parents vivent ensemble dans une petite maison et élèvent mon « clone » qu'ils ont appelé Jimmy. Mon père pilote des avions de chasse et ma soeur Emilie vit dans le quartier des affaires dans un petit appartement, elle est toujours journaliste.  
  
-Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu puisse les retrouver, ils ont l'air d'être heureux eux aussi.  
  
-Oui, ils ont leur vie.  
  
-Tu as peur de « débarquer » comme ça dans leur vie ?  
  
-Oui, je ne sais pas comment ils vont réagir, si ça se trouve ils ont abandonné les recherches et me croient mort.  
  
-Je suis sûre que non, crois-moi, on ressent les chose au fond de notre c?ur et on sait quand quelque chose est arrivé à quelqu'un qu'on aime.  
  
-Je t'aime Parker.  
  
-Moi aussi je t'aime très fort Jarod. »  
  
Le Caméléon passa son bras derrière la tête de Parker et elle s'appuya contre lui, lui parlant pour le rassurer.  
  
Les deux taxis se suivaient toujours et allaient bientôt aborder la banlieue chic de San Francisco mais soudain le petit groupe sentit les véhicules trembler. Ils regardèrent à l'extérieur : les autres voitures roulaient dans tous les sens, des débris tombaient des hauts buildings et venaient s'écraser sur les gens. Ceux-ci couraient en hurlant et se protégeant la tête avec les bras, un grondement impressionnant retentissait dans les rues. La poussière s'engouffrait dans les yeux de Jarod et Parker qui se tenaient comme ils pouvaient aux portières ou aux banquettes.  
  
« Mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
  
-C'est un tremblement de terre. Vite, il faut sortir. »  
  
Jarod mit les deux pieds dehors et se tourna vers Parker, il remonta le haut de son pull sur sa bouche et tendit une main tremblante vers Parker.  
  
« Mais tu es fou, c'est encore plus dangereux dehors !  
  
-Fais ce que je te dis et couvre-toi la bouche. »  
  
Jarod attrapa la main de la jeune femme et la tira vers lui, ils se dirigeaient vers le taxi de leurs amis, ils se tordaient les chevilles sur les morceaux de briques et se plâtre qui jonchaient le sol et qu'ils ne voyaient pas car il faisait déjà nuit. Il s'arrêtèrent net en entendant le bruit monstrueux d'une explosion résonner puis ils dressèrent la tête pour voir d'où ce dernier provenait. Ils ne purent s'empêcher de hurler d'horreur en voyant qu'un énorme panneau publicitaire s'était écrasé sur la voiture de Sydney, Broots et Angelo, réduisant leur véhicule à l'état de carcasse d'un mètre de hauteur.  
  
A suivre. des ptits mails please !!! MissParker63@hotmail.com!!! 


	6. Partie 6

« NON !!!! -Oh mon Dieu. Sydney. -Vite, il faut aller voir s'ils sont vivants. »  
  
Jarod se précipita tandis que Mlle Parker était restée plantée au même endroit, une main cachant sa bouche et les yeux brillants de larmes. Elle venait de voir cette masse s'écrouler sur les dernière personnes au monde, mis à part Jarod, qui l'avait toujours aidée et qui avaient toujours été présentes pour elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre, le cercle infernal continuait sa route, tuant au passage toutes les personnes qu'elle aimait et la laissant de plus en plus seule et désespérée. Jarod posa un pied contre le coffre et saisit la poignée de la portière, il tira de toutes ses forces et le mécanisme céda.  
  
Quelque chose remua dans la pénombre, il tourna les yeux pour tenter de distinguer les formes qui l'entouraient. Il remarqua alors que l'un des hommes avait bougé à l'intérieur et il entendit ensuite la voix terrifiée de Broots, l'appeler à l'aide.  
  
« Venez Broots, donnez-moi votre main je vais vous aider. -Ja. Jarod. »  
  
Le Caméléon saisit sa main tremblante et l'informaticien s'extirpa de la carcasse en tombant rudement au sol. Celui-ci s'assit et Mlle Parker s'approcha de lui, elle retira sa veste, puis déchira un morceau du bas de sa chemise. Elle s'en servit pour éponger le sang qui coulait de la tête de Broots puis rejoignit Jarod.  
  
« Comment vont Sydney et Angelo ? -Je ne sais pas encore, je n'arrive pas à les atteindre. -Est-ce que tu les as entendus ? -Pas encore. »  
  
Jarod tenta de se faufiler dans la carcasse mais sa jambe lui faisait mal et il avait une trop large carrure pour passer. Il sortit et se massa la jambe, Parker se tourna vers lui, et lui posa une main sur la joue en le regardant d'un air assuré.  
  
« Laisse-moi faire. -Tu es sûre ? -Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre ici qui pourrait le faire ? »  
  
Il se dressa et balaya la rue du regard, un spectacle de désolation régnait, des parpaings étaient répandus sur le sol ainsi que les voitures écrasées et des corps sans vie. Un des plus hauts immeubles de la ville venait de s'écrouler et la poussière épaisse ne retombait toujours pas. Parker retroussa ses manches, Jarod remarqua alors qu'elle avait une coupure au bras qui saignait beaucoup.  
  
« Montre-moi ton bras. -Après, aide-moi plutôt. »  
  
Il s'approcha d'elle et lui tint la taille alors qu'elle rentrait dans le tas de ferraille par ce qui devait servir de fenêtre auparavant. Elle ne voyait presque rien mais reconnut la tête de Sydney, elle lui caressa le visage et pu déduire qu'il avait les yeux fermés. Elle descendit sa main dans son coup pour essayer de sentir un pouls, en vainc, tout comme pour Angelo. La jeune femme commençait à étouffer dans cette atmosphère confinée et mélangée à la poussière. Elle sortit et Jarod vit qu'elle pleurait, il plissa les yeux comme pour lui en demander la raison, bien qu'il la susse déjà.  
  
« Je n'ai pas senti leur pouls. -J'y vais, tu n'as peut-être pas bien placé tes doigts. -Arrête, tu sais bien que c'est faux. -Ca ne peut pas arriver maintenant, tout allait si bien. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que le destin s'acharne contre moi ? »  
  
Parker le prit dans ses bras, il mit sa tête dans ses cheveux et pleura à son tour, il furent ensuite rejoins par Broots. Ils s'assirent sur un bloc de pierre et Le Caméléon soigna le bras de Mlle Parker comme il le pu, avec un autre morceau de la chemise de la jeune femme.  
  
« J-Il faut qu'on aille voir ma famille. Ils sont peut-être blessés eux aussi. P-Mais on va mettre des heures avant d'atteindre leur quartier, toutes les rues sont bouchées. J-Il faut les retrouver. B-Moi je reste là. P-Quoi ? Non Broots, vous viendrez avec nous. B-Je ne peux pas laisser Sydney et Angelo seuls ici. J- Mais ils sont morts Broots, MORTS ! B- Je veux qu'on les enterre dignement. pas. pas comme des inconnus dont tout le monde fichait, nous les connaissions. P-Il a raison, ils étaient nos amis. J-Je suis d'accord mais mettez vous à ma place, que feriez-vous ? S'il vous plaît, restez-là et je reviens dès que je le peux. P-Non, je viens avec toi, Broots, vous pouvez rester seul ? B-Euh. Je. Je crois. J-Tenez, prenez mon numéro de portable, vous essayez de m'appeler si vous avez un problème, d'accord ? BOui. D'accord. »  
  
Parker prit Broots dans ses bras, et s'écarta en esquissant un sourire forcé comme pour tenter de le rassurer. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de le laisser seul ici, tout comme il n'en avait certainement pas plus envie qu'elle. Il semblait si désorienté, si traumatisé, mais cette fois-ci il y avait de quoi. Il venait d'échapper à la mort, quoi de plus terrifiant ? Elle trouvait tout de même qu'il réagissait plutôt bien contrairement à ce à quoi elle aurait pu s'attendre, la nécessité sûrement.  
  
« -Faites attention à vous. -Promis. Mlle Parker ? - Oui Broots ? -Je. Je pensais à Debbie. Avant de partir j'ai préféré la laisser chez une amie mais au cas ou. ou je ne. -Non Broots, vous aller la revoir très vite votre petite fille, elle a besoin de vous et que vous soyez fort. Compris ? -Mais si jamais. -Je m'en occuperais comme si c'était ma propre fille, je vous le jure. -Merci, bonne chance Jarod. -A bientôt Broots. »  
  
Le couple s'éloigna dans les rues sombres, main dans la main et le regard perdu et triste. Ils devaient enjamber les débris, se couvrant le visage pour ne pas s'intoxiquer. Ils rencontraient des dizaines. des centaines de blessés à qui Jarod ne pouvait s'empêcher de donner des conseils, Mlle Parker elle aussi le faisait même si les gestes étaient parfois un peu maladroits. Jarod l'observait pendant qu'elle s'occupait d'une petite fille, la jeune femme était si douce, elle avait même réussi à redonner le sourire à la fillette bien qu'il y ait peu de chance qu'elle retrouve ses parents sains et saufs. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient dans les décombres, les victimes s'accumulaient, les pleurs résonnaient de plus en plus fort et le sang devenait écoeurant. Pendant qu'ils marchaient, Jarod et Parker ne se lâchaient pas la main, de peur que l'un ne se perde dans la nuit ou qu'il ne s'échappe, cela dépendait de l'endroit d'où l'on se situait.  
  
1h00, Pacific Manor, San Francisco :  
  
Jarod et Parker étaient arrivés à la sortie du quartier économique de la ville et abordait celui tranquille des habitants de San Francisco qui appartenaient à la classe moyenne. C'était un petit quartier de banlieue, relativement chic, du moins, avant que le séisme ne le transforme en zone inhabitable. Les confortables petites villas étaient biens alignées, pourvues de grands jardins fleuris et d'une allée en pierre qui conduisait à l'entrée. Jarod passa un moment à les regarder, surtout celle qui étaient détruites, il se les imaginait en parfait état, éclairées avec des enfants jouant dans l'herbe. Une bonne partie de ces maisons était encore debout, mais il ne savait pour combien de temps encore. Le jeune homme avait peur et priait de tout son c?ur pour que celle de sa famille soit intacte. Mlle Parker s'était approchée de lui et avait posé sa main sur son épaule pour lui montrer qu'elle était là et qu'elle comprenait exactement ce qu'il ressentait. La désolation, la tristesse et la souffrance étaient les trois mots qui leur venait le plus souvent à l'esprit en entendant ces gens pleurer ou même parfois hurler de douleur et de désespoir. Mais ce qui était le plus déstabilisant pour les deux amis, c'était le fait de ne rien voir, il entendaient tant de choses, il s'en imaginaient aussi beaucoup et elles étaient parfois encore plus terrifiantes que la réalité.  
  
« Tu crois qu'il y a un espoir de les retrouver en vie ? -J'en suis sûre Jarod. Ils ont survécu à tant de malheurs dans leur vie qu'un séisme ne va pas les empêcher de vivre et de te retrouver. -J'étais si proche du but. »  
  
La jeune femme avança d'un pas pour se placer en face de Jarod, elle se pencha vers lui car il baissait la tête, elle semblait si sûre d'elle et ses yeux étaient si convaincants.  
  
« Ne dis pas cela, tu ne sais pas ce qui va se passer maintenant alors n'essaie pas de te monter la tête, d'accord ? -Merci Parker d'être venue, je ne sais pas si j'aurai eu la force de continuer si je n'avais pas eu ta présence, ta voix. -Je t'aime Jarod, je t'accompagnerai partout même en enfer s'il le faut. -Je crois que c'est fait alors. -. »  
  
Ils continuèrent à marcher en silence, ne connaissant pas les lieux, ils durent se renseigner auprès des passants pour trouver leur chemin. Après s'être perdus plusieurs fois, il arrivèrent devant une petite maison au jardin soigné et aux murs blancs. La villa semblait en bon état, elle était toujours debout, ce qui était loin d'être le cas des maisons alentours. Jarod s'arrêta devant, il avait des difficultés à respirer et un n?ud se formait dans le fond de sa gorge. Il attendait ce jour depuis si longtemps, c'était inexplicable mais il n'osait pas entrer, il se sentait comme un étranger. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu de contacts avec ces personnes, il ne les connaissait pas et ne savait pas comment agir avec eux. Et s'ils ne le reconnaissaient pas ? Il n'avait pas vu son père depuis au moins 3 ans, sa s?ur un peu plus et sa mère. Il l'avait aperçue de loin dans une rue de Boston, ou encore sur Carthis, mais allait-elle le reconnaître pour autant ? Il se décida à mettre un pas devant l'autre, ainsi de suite jusqu'à la porte d'entrée à laquelle il frappa deux petits coups mal assurés. Personne ne répondit, il se crispa alors Parker le devança et frappa plus fort. Ils entendirent alors une voix les appellent et leur demandant d'entrer, ce qu'ils firent immédiatement. « Où êtes-vous ? -Par ici, s'il vous plaît, venez vite !! »  
  
Parker et Jarod se regardèrent d'un air inquiet et se dirigèrent vers la pièce d'où provenait la voix, Jarod crut qu'il allait s'effondrer en voyant qu'il marchait dans une marre de sang.  
  
A suivre, des mails siou plaît !!!!!!! MissParker63@hotmail.com 


	7. Partie 7

Il leva les yeux et vit Margaret assise aux cotés du Major Charles, ce dernier était étendu sur le sol, écrasé par une immense bibliothèque. Il ne semblait pas bouger et le sang provenait de sa jambe.  
  
« Jarod ??!! -Maman, je suis si cont. Que s'est-il passé ? -Je n'y crois pas. C'est ton père. Il y a eu le tremblement de terre et la bibliothèque s'est renversée sur lui au moment où il sortait. -Depuis combien de temps est-il inconscient ? -Je ne sais pas, je. »  
  
Margaret se mit à pleurer, elle ne savait plus quoi faire et l'irruption de Jarod dans sa vie n'était pas faite pour l'aider. Mlle Parker s'approcha, elle s'accroupit à coté d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras et celle-ci se soulagea de son poids. Le Caméléon quant à lui, avait vérifié l'état du Major Charles, il avait toujours un pouls mais il était très faible, tout comme sa respiration.  
  
« Il a déjà perdu beaucoup de sang, il faut réussir à le sortir de là. -Je vais t'aider, Margaret, il faut que vous vous prépariez à tirer le Major Charles vers vous. -Oui, je vais essayer. »  
  
Parker et Jarod se mirent cote à cote, placèrent leurs doigts sous le bois de l'immense étagère et tentèrent de la soulever en y mettant toutes leurs forces. Le premier essai fut peu concluant alors ils se décalèrent de quelques centimètres pour recommencer, cette fois-ci Margaret pu dégager son mari. Elle la saisit sous les bras et le fit glisser vers elle, elle se jeta ensuite sur lui avec Jarod.  
  
« Il me faut quelques chose pour faire un garrot. -Je dois avoir un foulard quelque part. »  
  
Margaret s'éloigna et Parker se pencha pour voir comment allait le père de Jarod, celui-ci semblait assez mal en point et il avait besoin de soins très rapidement. Une fois que Jarod eut stabilisé son état, ils sortirent tous les trois pour essayer de trouver de quoi soigner le Major Charles, ils avaient entre autre besoin de poches de sang et de kit de suture. Ils montaient dans la voiture pour se rapprocher des installations de fortune des hôpitaux quand il virent s'approcher un adolescent. Margaret se précipita vers lui et l'embrassa, il s'agissait du clone de Jarod, Jimmy, qui avait réussi à revenir de chez l'ami chez qui il se trouvait. Il était tout essoufflé et poussiéreux, il avait aussi le visage noir de crasse.  
  
« Oh mon dieu Jimmy, est-ce que tu vas bien ? -Oui maman, ça va, c'est Papa qui est dans la voiture? -Oui, ne te fais pas de soucis, viens il faut quand même l'emmener à l'hôpital. »  
  
Le jeune garçon s'approcha du véhicule et reconnut immédiatement Jarod et Mlle Parker, il monta en voiture et ils purent partir. Ils arrivèrent à un regroupement de grandes tentes blanches, l'endroit grouillait de monde et aucun médecin n'était disponible pour le Majors Charles. Jarod décida alors de se procurer par tous les moyens, les instruments nécessaires pour soigner son père qu'il avait laissé avec sa mère et son « frère » dans le 4x4. Lui et Mlle Parker trouvèrent à peu près tout ce dont ils avaient besoin et furent rapidement de retour auprès de la petite famille. Ils installèrent une couverture sur le sol et le Caméléon commença à s'occuper du malade pendant que Mlle Parker avait emmené Jimmy avec elle pour rechercher de l'eau potable et surtout pour l'empêchez de voir l'opération. Ils étaient sur le point de faire demi tour quand ils rencontrèrent Broots, totalement désemparé car il avait été séparé de Sydney et d'Angelo pour des raisons de sécurité.  
  
« Je ne comprends pas, c'est le troisième hôpital que je fais et ils ne sont toujours pas sur les listes. -Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est normal Broots, il faut laisser le temps aux autorités de faire le listing. Ils sont certainement dans un de ces hôpitaux, calmez-vous. -Oui, d'accord. Mais c'est. -Jimmy, bonjour Mr Broots. -Bon... Bonjour, où est Jarod. -Nous avons retrouvé sa famille mais son père a été blessé. Nous retournions le voir, venez avec nous. »  
  
Quand ils arrivèrent auprès de Jarod, celui-ci se leva et demanda à chacun son groupe sanguin car il devait faire une transfusion à son père de toute urgence. Ce fut celui de Mlle Parker qui correspondit car elle appartenait au groupe o, tout comme le Major Charles. Une fois tous les soins prodigués, ils prirent la voiture pour trouver une place dans un vrai hôpital,  
  
8h, Hôpital St Mattews, San Francisco :  
  
Ils avaient attendu toute la matinée qu'un lit de libère et ils étaient maintenant dans la salle d'attente pour tenter de trouver le sommeil après cette nuit agitée. Broots dormait, Jimmy aussi, il était allongé sur deux sièges et reposait la tête sur les cuisses de Mlle Parker qui caressait délicatement ses cheveux. Jarod quant à lui était bien trop excité et avait bien trop de questions à poser à Margaret avant de penser à dormir alors ils n'arrêtaient pas de parler tous les deux. Ils avaient abordé son enfance, sa peur et sa solitude au Centre, son manque d'affection et aussi le vide et le désespoir qui avaient envahi sa mère durant sa disparition.  
  
« Je t'ai cherché si longtemps, parfois j'avais envie d'abandonner mes recherches mais quand je t'ai vu à Boston. J'ai compris que ce n'était pas une illusion, qu'il fallait que je continue mes efforts. -J'ai ressentit la même chose, vous étiez si belles Emilie et toi. »  
  
Margaret le rassura ensuite au sujet de sa s?ur, Emilie était partie depuis deux jours à Seattle pour faire un reportage, elle ne risquait donc rien. Le médecin du Major Charles arriva, il venait d'examiner son patient et il félicita Jarod pour ses efforts qui avaient sauvé la vie de son père. Celui- ci devait encore rester quelques jours pour guérir sa jambe alors Margaret proposa à Jarod et à ses amis de rester vivre chez eux en attendant de trouver une autre solution. Parker et Jarod acceptèrent mais Broots préféra retourner à Dover pour retrouver Debbie car elle lui manquait beaucoup et il trouvait que cette ville était toujours trop près du Centre.  
  
« Au revoir Broots prenez soin de vous et de votre petite fille. -Merci, appelez-moi dès que vous avez du nouveau au sujet de Sydney et Angelo. -C'est promis, vous aussi appelez-nous, ça nous fera plaisir d'avoir de vos nouvelles. -Bonne chance, je suis très content pour vous deux. »  
  
Les trois amis s'embrassèrent, quelques larmes furent versées puis Broots s'en alla rejoindre sa fille. Il allait ensuite déménager à l'autre bout du pays pour recommencer une nouvelle vie, loin de la souffrance, des mensonges et de la peur. Il ne voulait plus de cette vie pour sa fille et était décider à trouver un bon travail qui soit tranquille et surtout sécurisant.  
  
20h, Domicile de Margaret et du Majors Charles, Pacific Manor :  
  
La maison avait résisté à la secousse car elle avait été construite en suivant les normes anti-sismique, Jarod avait tout de même procédé à quelques vérification car parfois il y avait des défauts. Ils venaient de sortir de table, Jarod et Mlle Parker dormaient dans la chambre d'amis, ils avaient hâte de pouvoir enfin se reposer et d'être tous les deux. Jarod se mettait au lit tandis que Mlle Parker sortait de sa douche, ils étaient exténués par cette semaine chargée en émotion et en souffrance durant laquelle ils n'avaient presque pas dormi. Parker souleva les draps et se faufila pour se blottir dans les bras de Jarod, qui la serra contre lui. C'étai devenu si naturel pour eux, tout ce qu'il s'empêchaient de faire autrefois était bien plus fort aujourd'hui. Comme s'aimer, se prendre dans les bras, se jeter des regards complices, pleurer, se rassurer, ils ne cachaient plus, n'étouffaient plus leur amour.  
  
« Est-ce que nous allons habiter ici ? -Je ne le sais pas encore, ça te plairait ? -Et bien, je ne sais pas si je serai capable de vivre dans une ville où des tremblements de terre peuvent se déclencher à tout moment. -Tu as raison, maintenant que j'ai retrouvé ma famille, nous pourrions déménager au même endroit et tout recommencer à zéro. -C'est aussi ce que je voudrais, du moment que je suis avec toi, tout me va. -Je t'aime et maintenant que nous sommes ensemble je ne veux plus jamais que l'on se sépare. Nous avons bien trop souffert comme ça pendant toute notre vie. -Je suis bien d'accord. »  
  
Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant de fermer les yeux pour une longue nuit de sommeil. Parker reposant son visage sur le torse de Jarod et celui-ci la tenant par la taille, comme s'ils ne voulaient plus se décoller l'un de l'autre. Même si ces derniers jours avaient été difficiles, c'étaient aussi les meilleurs qu'avait vécus Jarod : il avait tout de même retrouvé sa famille qu'il cherchait depuis longtemps, ce qui était aussi le cas de l'amour de Parker.  
  
8h, Domicile de Mme Richards, Dover :  
  
Broots sortait de sa voiture, il était très heureux de pouvoir revoir sa fille adorée, il ferma sa portière à clé et traversa la route. Il tourna au coin de la rue et aperçut sa fille sortir de la maison, deux hommes l'accompagnaient, ils la firent monter dans une grosse limousine noire et démarrèrent en trombe. Broots se mit à courir après le véhicule et à leur hurler de revenir mais ils s'éloignaient rapidement sans le voir. Il repensa au jours où il avait vu Mlle Parker emmener sa fille, sauf que cette fois-ci, c'était loin d'être pour son bien.  
  
A suivre.  
  
Des ptis mails siou plaît !! MissParker63@hotmail.com 


	8. Partie 8

Epilogue.  
  
Il tomba à genoux sur le sol, la tête dans ses mains et pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Le Centre sera donc là pour leur faire du mal, leur rappeler qu'il existe et qu'il existera toujours dans leur misérable petite vie. Il se leva et se dirigea vers l'entrée de la petite maison, la porte était restée entre ouverte alors il la poussa doucement, elle s'ouvrit dans un grincement inquiétant. Il fit quelques pas dans le salon avant de voir dépasser les jambes de Mme Richards de l'arrière du sofa. L'informaticien poussa un cri d'horreur en voyant qu'elle était morte d'une balle entre les deux yeux puis remarqua un papier posé sur sa poitrine. Il se baissa et le ramassa du bout des doigts avant de se mettre à courir le plus vite possible. Il rentra chez lui et tenta de joindre Jarod à plusieurs reprises sur son portable après avoir appelé la police pour signaler le corps anonymement. A cause du tremblement de terre, les lignes téléphoniques étaient surchargées et les relais des téléphones portables avaient dû être eux aussi détruits. C'est pourquoi il mit deux heures avant de pouvoir enfin avoir la communication.  
  
10h30, Pacific Manor, San Francisco :  
  
Jarod et Parker dormaient toujours, le téléphone les réveilla et ce fut la jeune femme qui répondit, elle s'assit dans le lit pour écouter Broots. Jarod se redressa aussi en voyant l'air inquiet de Mlle Parker.  
  
« Mais quand est-ce arrivé ? -Tout. tout à l'heure, au mon dieu c'est horrible, ma petite fille seule avec ces malades. -Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous allons la retrouver, je vous le promets. -Ils ont, ils ont laissé un mot. -Que dit-il ? -Que si je préviens la police, je ne reverrai plus jamais Debbie. -C'est tout ? Ils ne nous demandent rien en échange ? -Si. Ils veulent Jarod et ils me rendront ma petite fille, ont a rendez- vous ce soir à 23h00 sur le pont Michigan à Dover. - Vous ne bougez pas on arrive le plus vite possible. »  
  
La jeune femme raccrocha et se tourna vers Jarod, il semblait avoir saisit la raison de son inquiétude et voulu en savoir plus pour confirmer ce qu'il pensait.  
  
« Ils ont Debbie n'est-ce pas ? -. -Et il me veulent en échange ? -Je lui ai dit que nous arrivions. -On fait nos sacs et on y va. -Et ta famille ? -Pour l'instant ça va, mais Debbie a besoin de nous alors on se reverra en lieu sur dans quelques jours. -Il faut y aller, on a rendez-vous à Dover à 23h00. »  
  
Le couple descendit les escaliers et annonça la terrible nouvelle à Margaret et à Jimmy qui étaient train de prendre le petit déjeuner. Ils s'échangèrent leurs numéros de téléphone et se séparèrent difficilement car Jimmy voulait venir avec eux. Ils devaient faire vite car ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps, ils réfléchiraient à un plan dans l'avion car ils seront plus calmes.  
  
17h, au dessus de l'état du Kansas :  
  
Jarod et Mlle Parker tentaient désespérément de trouver une solution à leur problème, ils devaient absolument piéger le Centre mais comment ? Ils n'étaient que trois, ce serait très difficile, même si Jarod était un génie et que Parker et Broots étaient des pros de la gâchette et le l'informatique. Ils étaient très inquiets au sujet de la petite fille, ils savaient de quoi Le Centre était capable et encore plus lorsque Lyle avait été énervé quelques jours auparavant. A chaque fois qu'il trouvaient une idée, il y avait des inconvénients ou trop de risques, cela les mettait encore plus mal-à-l'aise car s'ils n'étaient pas prêts en arrivant, comment rassurer Broots au sujet de Debbie ? A la descente de l'avion, ils devaient passer chercher une arme chez Parker, ils iraient ensuite directement chez l'informaticien. Ils se demandaient dans quel état ils allaient le retrouver, il devait être totalement paniqué et bouleversé, ils espéraient qu'il n'avait pas fait de bêtise mais rien était sûr avec lui.  
  
21h, Domicile de Broots, Blue Cove :  
  
Jarod, Mlle Parker et Broots étaient assis dans le salon, ils n'en revenaient pas que Sam les aie rejoins, il les avait attendu dans la maison de la jeune femme et avait rapporté ses valises et son Smith&Wesson. Tous les quatre étaient assis dans le salon de l'informaticien, ils discutaient pour trouver des solutions mais aucune ne convenait à la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Ils ne parvenaient pas à se mettre d'accord et à savoir comment libérer Debbie sans emprisonner Jarod ou blesser quelqu'un par la même occasion.  
  
« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils vont lui faire ? Ils vont peut-être la torturer, lui faire un lavage de cerveau. -Non, Lyle sait très bien que nous n'accepterions pas son marché s'il lui faisait du mal. -Mais ils ont déjà fait tellement de mal à tout le monde, ils sont capable de tout. -Nous allons la ramener saine et sauve Broots, rappelez-vous, je suis un génie et je sais tout faire. En particulier apporter mon aide aux gens alors je ne suis pas prêt de vous laisser tomber maintenant. »  
  
Le pauvre Broots se tordait les doigts tellement il était pétrifié, il n'arrêtait pas de répéter qu'il était stupide d'avoir laissé sa fille aux griffes de Lyle, qu'il aurait dû arriver plus tôt ou courir après a voiture. Mlle Parker tentait de le déculpabiliser en lui disant que personne n'aurait pu arrêter Le Centre ou prévoir ce qui allait arriver. Ils durent ensuite se mettre en route, ils avaient tout de même quelques idées sur la façon d'agir mais ils n'étaient non plus très sûrs d'eux.  
  
22h30, Pont Michigan, Dover :  
  
Ils attendaient, appuyés sur la rambarde rouillée et emmitouflés dans des cols roulés, l'hiver était assez froid cette année et de la fumée blanche sortait de leur bouches quand ils parlaient. Ils avaient décidé de partir en avance pour découvrir et examiner les lieux de la rencontre, ils attendaient maintenant qu'une imposante limousine du Centre apparaisse à l'autre bout du pont. De fines lumières attirèrent alors leur attention : Lyle arrivait. La voiture s'arrêta à une trentaine de mètre du quatuor, le jumeau de Parker en sortit, vêtu d'une longue veste noire. Il était accompagné de deux nettoyeurs qui tenaient fermement la petite Debbie, bâillonnée et menottée. A ce moment précis, Broots ressentit l'envie incroyable de se jeter vers sa petite fille, mais Parker le stoppa instinctivement du revers du bras et d'un regard réprobateur. Jarod se mit à marcher doucement vers eux, laissant Mlle Parker, Sam et Broots derrière lui, et s'arrêta à 15 mètres des agents du Centre.  
  
« Me voilà, relâche-là maintenant ! -Hors de question, pas temps que tu seras solidement attaché à l'arrière de la limousine. -Ne dépasse pas les bornes Lyle. »  
  
Parker ne voyait que le dos du Caméléon, elle tenait son arme pointée entre les deux yeux de son frère et mourrait d'envie de s'en servir contre l'individu répugnant qu'il représentait. Jarod et Debbie avancèrent, quand ils arrivèrent à la même hauteur, le jeune homme se projeta alors sur elle en dégainant son revolver à fléchettes tranquillisantes et Mlle Parker tira sur Lyle.  
  
Quand la situation fut sous contrôle, Broots et Mlle Parker accoururent auprès des personnes qu'ils aimaient le plus au monde. Sam récupéra les armes de Lyle et des deux nettoyeurs qui gisaient sur le sol trempé par la bruine et dont les corps étaient criblés de balles, à quelques mètres, Jarod et Debbie ne bougeaient pas. Mlle Parker s'accroupit à coté du Caméléon et le retourna, il souriait, il se releva et la prit dans ses bras pendant que Debbie et Broots en faisaient autant.  
  
« Tout va bien, tout s'est passé comme sur des roulettes. -Oui, j'ai eu si peur en te voyant étendu là. -Est-ce que Debbie va bien ? -Oui, oui, un peu choquée mais je crois que ça va. »  
  
Ils se relevèrent et se dirigèrent vers leur voiture, tous rassurés et satisfaits du déroulement des événements précédents. Jarod et Parker s'assirent à l'avant, ce dernier caressa la jour de la jeune femme, ses longs cheveux noirs étaient collés à sa peau par la pluie et lui donnaient un visage triste.  
  
« Tout est fini, tu peux respirer. -Oui, c'est juste que j'ai eu très peur, nous n'étions pas vraiment préparés alors je pensais que la situation pouvait tourner court en un rien de temps. -Tu oublies que je suis un génie, j'avais tout prévu. -Tu vois, là, je ne te crois pas du tout. »  
  
Tous les quatre souriaient, Debbie n'avait pas été blessée et Lyle ne l'avait pas torturée comme le pensait Broots. Jarod prit de nouveau la direction de l'aéroport, bien décidé à voir de nouveau sa famille, en route il les appela et apprit qu'ils avaient déménagé à Seattle, où se trouvait déjà Emilie.  
  
8h, Hôtel Newground, Seattle :  
  
Ils avaient dormi dans l'avion et Broots avait expliqué à Mlle Parker et Jarod qu'il avait retrouvé les corps de Sydney et Angelo et qu'il avait réussi à les faire enterrer à Seattle. Ils étaient maintenant en train de prendre tous ensemble le petit déjeuner dans le restaurant de l'hôtel. Une ambiance festive régnait, les sourires étaient sur toutes les lèvres et tous les yeux pétillaient de bonheur. Tout le petit groupe discutait de choses et d'autres et un vacarme étonnant résonnait dans tout le rez-de-chaussée. Mais un petit cliquetis se fit soudain entendre, c'était Jarod qui frappait son verre de jus d'orange avec le manche de sa petite cuiller.  
  
« Ecoutez-moi, écoutez-moi. Bon, comme vous l'aurez sûrement deviné, j'ai une nouvelle très importante à vous faire partager. Enfin, elle concerne aussi Parker, ou plutôt, Rebecca devrais-je dire. »  
  
La petite troupe se calma et les bavardages laissèrent la place à un grand silence, Mlle Parker regardait Jarod avec un regard ravageur. Celui-ci s'agenouilla devant elle, lui présentant un petit boîtier recouvert d'un velours rouge.  
  
« Je disais donc. euh. Ah oui, et bien, Rebecca. Veux-tu m'épouser ? »  
  
La jeune femme porta ses mains à sa bouche, elle souriait, elle pleurait puis elle se calma en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'une petite bague en plastique certainement gagnée dans un distributeur.  
  
« Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aller dans une bijouterie, mais je le ferai cet après-midi. Alors, est-ce que tu accepte ? -Bien sûr, oui je veux devenir ta femme, je t'aime Jarod ! »  
  
Le couple se prit dans les bras l'un de l'autre et toute la salle applaudit, la moitié pleurait et l'autre riait de bon c?ur. Après une attente longue de trente ans, ils avaient enfin réussi à se retrouver, ayant traversé tant d'épreuves dans leur vie qu'ils croyaient que ce n'était qu'un rêve de plus. Ils ne se séparèrent plus de la journée et allèrent acheter une sublime bague de fiançailles, aux frais du Centre bien entendu. Tout le groupe s'installa à Seattle et y trouva un travail ou une école, Jimmy et Debbie s'entendirent d'ailleurs très bien dès leur rencontre. Le couple se maria quelques semaines plus tard, Jarod trouva un emploi de chirurgien cardiaque dans un des plus prestigieux hôpitaux du pays tandis que Rebecca préféra rester dans leur magnifique villa pour s'occuper de leurs trois enfants : Catherine, Faith et Timmy.  
  
Fin.  
  
Et voilà, après une dizaine d'oublis et d'enmêlages de pinceaux, j'ai enfin pu écrire ce doux qu'est « Fin ». J'espère que je ne vous aurai pas trop énervé et que vous aurez tout de même aimé un peu cette fic. Je sais qu'il y a énormément de répétitions, d'erreurs et de faits incrédibles ou invraisemblables. mais mon but était de faire une histoires en plusieurs parties qui vous donnent envie de connaître la suite et aussi de faire traverser plein de péripéties à ce merveilleux couple que forment Mlle Parker et Jarod. Aller, à bientôt (ou même à très vite car je ne compte pas vous lâcher de si tôt !!) 


End file.
